Restableciendo lazos familiares
by Hermione Lestrange Granger
Summary: Vivir con los Dursley no había sido fácil, había tenido que aguantar castigos inmerecidos, golpizas, y hasta privaciones de comida. Una maravilla. Sin embargo todo cambiará a comienzos de su segundo año escolar. ¿Qué hace el profesor Snape en su casa? ¿Tiene un padrino? ¿No volverá a ver a sus tíos, y a su primo? ¡Genial!


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bien, nose muy bien que decir, es mi primer fanfic respecto a Harry Potter, un historia que vago a mi mente luego de slir de vacaciones. Quería compartirlas, pues, **_El conocimiento personal no sirve de nada si no es compartido._** Realmente espero sufgerencias, como puedo mejorar y todo eso, lo agradecería un monton al estarme recién iniciando en este nuevo fanfom.

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para entretenimiento personal y comunitario. Son de su respectivo autor.

 **Sumary:** Vivir con los Dursley no había sido fácil, había tenido que aguantar castigos inmerecidos, golpizas, y hasta privaciones de comida. _Una maravilla, claro._ Sin embargo todo cambiará a comienzos de su segundo año escolar. _¿Qué hace el profesor Snape en su casa? ¿Tiene un padrino? ¿No volvera a ver a sus tíos, y a su primo? ¡Genial!_

* * *

El último verano con los Dursley

– '¿Querías ir a Hogwarts, no? ¿Eso querías? '– La voz de su tío le retumbo los oídos, y no logro hacer otra cosa que mirarlo temeroso. Sin su varita se sentía totalmente desprotegido. Al tiempo que su tío cerraba la puerta tras de sí, él retrocedió un paso, sin poder evitar chocar con la cama, y caer sentado en ella. Sabía que sucedería luego, y era eso lo que más le atemorizaba.

Los fuertes pasos de su tío resonaron por la habitación, y apretó los dientes al sentir como su mano lo agarraba de los cabellos.

No habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando una bofetada le cruzo la cara. Intento escapar, sin embargo un golpe con el puño cerrado le impacto en la cabeza.

– 'Tío Vernon, por favor…' – mascullo levantando sus manos para proteger su rostro. Un golpe le llego al estómago y lo hizo encogerse. Se sacudió un poco intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido, e intento alejarse de su agresor. El hombre nuevamente agarro los cabellos del menor, levantándolo de la cama a la fuerza, y volviéndolo a tirar, pero esta vez, boca abajo, y con las piernas colgando. Su mano izquierda se encargó de aprisionar la cabeza del muchacho contra el cobertor.

– 'Esto te enseñara, fenómeno.' – Mascullo con ácido en la voz, al tiempo que con la mano libre comenzaba a desabrocharse el cinturón.

–'¡Tío! Seré bueno, lo prometo.' – gritó afligido mientras comenzaba a moverse frenéticamente, en aquella posición tenía los movimientos de los brazos muy limitados. No podía hacer mucho, era lo contrario a la persona robusta que lo apresaba.

Escucho claramente los movimientos del hombre con la correa, y sin habérselo esperado, la hebilla le impacto con fuerza en el brazo, dando inicio a una paliza que no duraría menos de una hora.

Su cuerpo temblaba, y se sentía incapaz de moverse, aún sentía la quemazón del cinto sobre su piel, estaba completamente seguro de tener más de alguna laceración, a consecuencia de la hebilla de metal.

Un nuevo sollozo salió de sus labios, y de sus ojos brotaron nuevas lágrimas

Dolía.

Con un poco de fuerza de voluntad, y apretando los dientes, se levantó suavemente, su tío había cerrado la puerta con llave, así que no podría ir al baño a lavarse los dientes para acostarse, era obvio que esa noche no tendría cena.

– 'Ugh…' – se quejó levemente, y su extremidad viajo para limpiar un poco las lágrimas. Llevo sus manos hasta su pantalón y comenzó a quitárselo, le ardían tanto las piernas y el trasero, que realmente fue un alivio cuando dejo la prenda a un lado. Lentamente comenzó a sacarse la vieja camisa de Dudley que usaba, y un nuevo sollozo escapo de su boca. Sin querer ponerse pijama, se metió dentro de la cama, arropándose con cuidado y viendo fijamente la fotografía que tenía de sus padres, y que se encontraba sobre el velador.

Si tan solo ellos estuvieran…

– 'Dudley, cariño…' – escucho la voz de su tía Petunia, y los ojos se le volvieron a nublar, siempre se había sentido celoso de las atenciones que tenía su primo. – '¿Seguro que no quieres algo más de comer? No es bueno irse a dormir con el estómago vacío.'

Sintió su estómago encogerse, él ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ser tratado así. Su tía Petunia no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo de mala manera, regañarlo, darle unas cuantas bofetadas cuando se las merecía, y encerrarlo en su habitación, por otro lado, tío Vernon generalmente le daba palizas, como la que la había dado hace unos minutos, y lo castigaba sin comer.

Eran bastante estrictos.

Estrictos con él.

Solo con él.

Se quitó los lentes, y los dejó sobre su velador. No quería pensar más, así que se dispuso a dormir, al menos así no sentiría el ardor y picazón en la piel. Realmente sentía celos, habían días que solo quería un abrazo, un beso en la frente, que alguien lo arropara en las noches, o durmiera con él cuando tenía pesadillas.

Alguien que lo quisiera,

O al menos se preocupara por su persona.

Un fuerte ruido le hizo abrir los ojos asustados. Se sentó con rapidez en la cama y estiro su mano para alcanzar sus lentes, resintiéndose en el proceso al sentir dolor.

–'¡Arriba!' – La voz de su tío le llego a los tímpanos, y de un salto, se bajó de la cama. Miró asustado la puerta, en donde podía escuchar como las cerraduras se iban abriendo. – '¡Más te vale estar despierto, fenómeno!'

Sus manos tomaron rápidamente el pantalón del día anterior, y comenzó a ponérselo apresurado. Para cuando la puerta se abrió, se estaba abrochando la camisa, temblando.

Su tío se acercó, y lo tomo por sobre el codo, para sacarlo casi a la fuerza de aquella habitación. Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras, y cuando iban por la mitad, sintió una fuerte patada en el trasero que le hizo perder el equilibrio, y caer sin alcanzar a sujetarse de algo. A pesar de que no alcanzó a golpearse con la muralla del final, estaba seguro de que los huesos de su muñeca izquierda habían sonado, por lo que ahora le estaban produciendo un agudo dolor.

–'¡Eso es para que aprendas a apurarte!' – le regaño la voz detrás. Se puso de pie rápidamente, sintiendo la mirada de su tía.

A empujones, lo llevó hasta sentarse en una silla dentro de la cocina, donde había un trozo de pan, y un vaso de agua. Su estómago dolió.

– 'Apúrate, o te quedaras sin comer. – ' Le amenazaron, sin embargo, sin perder ni un segundo más, comenzó a comer aquel pan, que a pesar de estar duro, le rellenaba algo el estómago. Cuando su mano agarro el vaso de agua, soltó un leve quejido, estaba seguro que algo le había pasado en la muñeca.

Cuando terminó de comer, fue llevado nuevamente a empujones al baño del primer piso, al menos agradecía que los adultos supieran que tenía necesidades básicas.

–'¿No se puede ir? '– escucho la voz de su tío. Sonaba exasperado.

– 'No, tiene que quedarse.' – mascullo su tía, denotando asco en la voz. – 'Sabes que por mí, se hubiese ido a un orfanato, o que se yo.'

Sus cejas se fruncieron levemente, y se dedicó a cepillar sus dientes. Realmente dolía. Cuando terminó, y salió del baño, no le sorprendió que nuevamente lo llevaran arrastrando a su habitación para ser encerrado nuevamente allí. Tan solo deseaba que llegara el primero de septiembre, solo una semana más.

Las palizas se fueron repitiendo durante esa semana, incluso su tío, pensando en que podría escaparse, le había puesto fuertes protecciones de fierro a su ventana.

No lo dejarían ir a Hogwarts, y realmente pudo afirmar aquello, cuando fueron las once de la mañana del primero de septiembre, y él seguía encerrado en su habitación, con las huellas de una paliza de la noche anterior.

El día a su parecer había transcurrido más lento de lo que acostumbraba


End file.
